Potter or Pevensie
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: The Pevensie's are in a new, different England. Only, they aren't the Pevensie's anymore either. They are differnt - different names, appearances, family. But they want to be back togehter again, with their family. And they want to go home. Only, its not possible, not until the prophecy is fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edmund Pevensie gazed at Aslan. He could see Lucy clinging to the Lion's mane, could hear Susan sobbing into what he was sure was Caspian's shoulder, could feel Peter's tight grip on his shoulder.

"What do you mean we're not going back to our parents, but not staying here either?! Where are we going?!" Edmund finally exploded.

"This place is in great danger, and it is still England." Aslan replied.

"But? . . . What? . . . How?" Susan inquired in between sobs.

"Dear One's, you will be needed back here some day, and when you are, you are going to have many more skills. This place also needs the help only the Kings and Queens of old can give." Wrapping his large front paws around Lucy's once again small body, Aslan gazed at those in front of him solemnly. "Good luck."

* * *

Edmund sighed as he looked at the mirror hanging on the wall of a bathroom he had never seen before in his life.

He was small, slightly smaller than he had been when he was the age he guessed him self to be - 10 or 11. His hair was still black, and it still reached his ears, but it was messier then he remembered. His eyes had gone from his dark green, almost hazel, to a dark emerald colour, not much difference between the two colours, but still noticable.

He wanted to go home, back to Narnia, or the England he knew (If anything Aslan said was to go by), but most of all, he wanted his siblings.

* * *

Peter looked at himself in horror.

He was standing in an old and dingy room, and he looked different.

He was younger, now only 13 or 14, but the same size he remembered himself to be when he was first that age. His blond hair was slightly lighter, and his blue eyes slightly darker. Gazing at himself, he couldn't help but wonder what Aslan had planned.

He wanted to go home, but he really wanted his siblings.

* * *

Susan looked at herself in the mirror, fascinated.

She had changed. She know looked 12 or 13 again, her hair longer and a lighter brown then it was before. Her once chocolate-brown eyes had lightened to a cinnamon colour, and she was tanner then she remembered.

She wanted to go home, and she wanted her siblings.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she looked in the mirror, wondering what Aslan's plans were.

She had changed, and now, once again, looked 8 or 9. She looked the same as she first did when she was that age, but her hair was a lighter blond, and her eyes had more grey in them, making them even stormier.

Sighing once more, tears leaked out of her eyes when she thought of her siblings.

She wanted to go home, she wanted Aslan, and she wanted her siblings.

* * *

Edmund jumped when someone shouted.

"Boy! Come down here and fix breakfast!"

He didn't move.

"Boy!"

Deciding that he had better see what was going on, he opened the bathroom door and walked down the stairs, and to what looked like a kitchen.

When he got there, the horse-like woman glared at him, and told him to go cook breakfast. He looked at her blankly, before she pushed him towards the stove. Looking at it, he decided that if he was going to cook, he may as well have fun learning.

A week later found Edmund - Sorry, Harry - trying to get to sleep on a cold floor wrapped in a thin blanket. It was times like this that Edmund missed the nights he and Lucy would sleep on the beach at Cair Paravel with a few blankets, and picnic basket full of food. Sometimes Peter and Susan would join them, other's Aslan would, but most of the time it was just him and his little sister - quality time, he remembered Su and Lucy calling it from time to time.

He missed those times - he and Lucy on the beach and in the forest, him and Susan in the castle, often running around it or at the archery range, and him and Peter, the strong arms, the comforting voice after a nightmare, and the sword practice with Oreius.

He turned over and tried to snuggle into the hard ground, trying to imagine it was his soft bed at the Cair.

He jumped when a loud bang sounded twice before the door fell open.

Hagrid looked at the small black-haired boy standing in front of him, and couldn't help but be shocked. His hair was tidier, his face slightly thinner and his eyes were a dark green instead of the old bright emerald. Looking at the family behind him, he growled out

" 'bout time I found you 'arry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edmund looked around the great hall, frowning when he looked at the night sky that was the ceiling - the sky was clear, and free of any fog or pollution. It reminded him of the Narnian sky's, and Edmund had to stop himself from tearing, remembering the times he and Lucy used to lay on the beach and star-gaze, or he and Peter sit on the balcony of his older brothers study, talking under the stars, or the times that he and Susan used to go out for an after-dark archery competition.

He could hear the bossy voice of that Hermione girl in the background, and tuned her out professionally, used to having to tune out visiting dignitaries and then watching, amused as Peter had to answer all the questions.

Stopping with the others, he watched as the old woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall put an old-looking hat down on a three-legged stool. He frowned, wondering why a hat was there, but his eyebrows rose in surprise when the brim split in half and the hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Emdund's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what the hat had said, not really understanding what it had sung. He sighed, missing Lucy the more he thought about it, as she was the one who knew the most about magic - and was also rather good at annoying riddles.

He tuned out the sorting until they got to the name he had slightly gotten used to in the past few weeks.

"Potter, Harry!"

Edmund sighed as every person in the hall suddenly scanned the dwindling group of first years he was amongst. Deciding to be a little vindictive, Edmund waited a few more moments before slowly making his way to the stall, gently pushing people out of his way. As he passes him, a redhead stared at him with more admiration then he'd been given in a long time - and that was saying a lot, considering he was a very famous king back in Narnia.

Settling down on the stool as dignified as he could manage, he scrunched his nose when he felt the old hat being placed on his head.

"Why, Hello there."

Edmund blinked, more than a bit confused at the voice suddenly in his head (He was also freaked out that it sounded like it was flirting with him.)

"I am the sorting hat."

If he could, Edmund would have jumped off the stool, tore the hat off and slash it in half with his non-existent sword. Instead, all he could do was imagine that happening and wince.

"Um, hello. Are you like this with all the students?"

"No, no, of course not. Only the special ones. And aren't you special, Harry Potter? Or should I say, King Edmund the Just of Narnia?"

Edmund froze, panic welling up in his mind.

"Don't worry, My King, you're secret is safe with me. I am duty bound to not reveal anything that I see in the student's head, no matter what it may be."

Edmmund relaxed a little, but kept his guard up as the hat went silent, and he felt something moving around in his mind, as though he was imagining something in his head.

"Oh my, you are a tricky one. You, My King, belong in all four of the school houses. You hold the values of Hufflepuff - teamwork, loyalty and hardworking. But you would also do well in Ravenclaw - you love reading, and you naturally gain knowledge from your surroundings. You'd also fit into Slytherin. You're cunning, you're not afraid to do something you shouldn't to get what you want (Unless its against your siblings) and you're good at negotiations to get what you want. Gryffindor would also fit you. You're brave, and are not afraid to go head-first into a fight if the need arises. You also have a Hero-complex of some sort.

Where do you want to go?"

"Where does everyone expect me to go?"

"From what I've heard? Gryffindor."

"Hmm. . . I suppose if I want to fit in I should stick to public expectations. Gryffindor please."

"Alright them. Good luck, King Edmund.

**"Gryffindor!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Harry is Edmund, but isn't refered to as such.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry looked at the youngest Weasley boy as the red head babbled on about the three school arriving for the Tri-wizard tournament. He hadn't understood why three schools were coming to Hogwarts, which meant four schools being involved, when it was called Tri-wizard, until Dumbledore had explained that the third school was coming to protect the three schools involved in the tournament.

"Hey, look!" Ron said loudly, pointing at something flying towards them in the sky.

"It's a plane!" Harry heard a muggleborn cry out.

"It's a flock of birds!" Another called out.

"It's a herd of Pegusi!" Someone else cried out.

"It's a carriage!" Someone who Harry recognised as the Ravenclaw seeker called out.

Harry peered at the sky, lit up by the sun, looking at the blurry blob now identified as a carriage. It was pulled by six Pegusi - great, white, winged horses. Harry watched as a tall woman walked out of the carriage first, followed by and crowd of girls ranging from the ages 13 to 18.

"Madam Maxine!" Dumbledore shouted as he walked up to the woman, arms spread wide in greeting. Harry could just make out the two of them talking to each other, but couldn't hear it.

As the two headteachers walked back to stand in front of the students, the girls who had come with the giant woman had gathered of to the side of the Hogwarts students.

"Beauxbatons Acadamy." Hermione Granger whispered.

Students all around Harry talked to each other excitedly about the school that had just arrived and the two more that were due. A hush fell over the students when they heard what sounded like thunder.

Expectant, everyone looked up at the sky, only to see the blue expanse clear of anything but clouds.

"Over there!" Someone shouted, pointing at the Black Lake.

Turning, Harry watched as a big ship slowly appeared out of the lake, looking slightly haunted. As it came up to the docks, Harry could just make out a crowd of man, a tall, thin man standing proudly in front of them.

Dumbledore and Madam Maxine walked up to the man, and the three of them conversed in hushed tones before the tall man signaled for the students behind him to follow.

They all stood, waiting for the last school to show up. The foreign students stood in large huddles, and Harry guessed it was because they were unused to so many new faces after being in school with the same people for however long it'd been since they began their school careers.

It was over five minutes before there was any sign of the last school.

They came out of the forest, silent except for the soft beat of footsteps on the wet ground. They moved like shadows, coming out of the tree line in twos and threes. When they were a few feet away from the forbidden forest, they moved into a group, coming together in two lines. A woman moved in front of the students, average in height, with long, auburn hair.

She walked to the other head teachers, gesturing for her students to follow her.

* * *

"Our foreign students have decided to give us a bit of a show!" Dumbledore announced an hour later at dinner. No one had seen the new students since they had arrived, and had wondered where they were, but now it was explained.

After Dumbledore had sat down, the doors burst open, and the Beauxbatons delegates flounced through the doorway, twirling and leaping down the space in between the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw tables. Madam Maxine followed along behind them.

"Hey, look at her." Ron whispered, nudging Harry in the ribs. He was looking in the direction of a tall, longhaired blond. She was extremely pretty, and Harry blinked as he looked into her sky blue eyes, trying to stop the painful memories of his brother.

"Beauxbatons Acadamy of Magic, and their Headmistress, Madam Maxine!" Dumbledore introduced when the girl were all up front.

The group of girls went and sat at the Ravenclaw table, settling themselves comfortably among the House of those with wit and intellect, while Madam Maxine sat herself by Hagrid at the head table, the half giant blushing profusely under his beard.

The doors had closed behind them, were now banged open again, the tall man who Harry guessed was the headmaster for Durmstrang leading his students in.

"Its Viktor Krum!" Ron whispered loudly, pointing at the tall, broad man who stood next to the Durmstrang headmaster. "I didn't know he went to Durmstrang." Ron stared at the boy fro a bit longer. "Wonder if I can get his autograph." He pondered for a moment more before turning back to watch the procedings with the others.

Durmstrangs entrance was made up of a lot of bangs and strangely fluid movements. Viktor Krum never strayed from his headmasters side, and Harry wondered why.

"Durmstrang institute, and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!" Dumbledore said as the students sat at the Slytherin table - which caused Ron to grumble under his breath in jealousy - and Karkaroff was sat beside Professor Flitwick at the head table.

The doors, which had once again shut, were pushed open once more, the aurburn haried woman that Harry guessed was the headmistress for the last school standing in the middle of the doorway. She was surrounded on both sides by her students, and at some hidden signal, danced into the room. Using some sort of magic, they created sparks and ribbons of colours, dancing down the path to the head table. When they got there, they stood in a long line, the headmistress walking to stand behind them with Dumbledore.

"Folia Magicae Academia, and their Headmistress, Eva Quintin!" Dumbledore spread his arms out wide, introducing the students of the school that was mostly unknown.

Harry noted that the students for this school had the broadest age range, the youngest no older than eleven, and the oldest around nineteen. The headmistress seated herself beside Professor McGonagall, and the students found their way to the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

After dinner had been eaten, and Dumbledore had given a speech to the students, everyone started to get up to go to their dorms, ready for some time with their friends before going to school.

"Why don't we go greet the new students?" Hermione suggested before her, Ron and Harry had even begun to depart. Nodding, Harry lead the way to the foreign delegations, looking at the three groups sitting almost alone at the different tables.

Glancing between the three tables, three people stood out to Harry, bringing up painful memories he didn't want to remember in front of his friends less he break down. But looking at the three people, one who was slowly standing up, one who was staring at him in surprised shock and another who was looking at him with unconcealed surprise.

As he stepped forward, he could hear Ron's worried voice, could feel Hermione's hand on his shoulder until he shook, could see the remaining Professor's moved towards him worriedly.

But as those three people stood up, and he moved towards them, and they moved towards him, he couldn't care less.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the late update, but I just haven't had the inspiration to write anything lately, but I'm determined to update at least one more story before I go back to school next week. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't write any more, so this is all you get. Sorry.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione Granger watched in shock as one of her best friends, Harry Potter, moved slowly towards the three people moving towards him from the other three tables. Apart from Harry, there was one other boy, and two girls.

Looking at them, Hermione almost gasped at the similarities she saw between the four of them after a bit more inspection.

Harry was a bit short of average height for his 14 years of age, with his brilliant forest green eyes and his chin length messy black hair. He had the aristocratic features from his pure blood father, and was slender, obviously having inherited his mothers bone structure. He was dressed in the standard Hogwarts uniform - a white button down shirt, a dark grey jumper over the top, matching trousers and slightly scuffed black shoes. He had his black robe on over the top, fastened slightly with a silver clip. His red and gold stripped tie was loose, and he had a silver chained necklace just showing around his neck. As his best friend, Hermione could say he was gorgeous.

The other boy was tall. Hermione put him around the age of seventeen, and was broad-shouldered and generally muscled. He had light blue hair that was cut neatly to his ears. His eyes were blue - Hermione couldn't tell if they were light or dark, they were simply blue. But what really shocked her, was the similarities. She knew that most purebloods shared some blood somewhere in the long line of ancestors, but this was shocking. He had the same chin, the same nose and the same shaped eyes as Harry. Their skin was also the exact same shade - a light tan, that was obviously natural. As close to each other as they were getting, it was obvious that they were rather closely related - cousins probably, she guessed. He was wearing the standard uniform of Durmstrang, the dark clothes fitting his form perfectly.

But that didn't explain the two girls.

The older girl was around sixteen, and absolutely beautiful. She had long, light chestnut-brown hair falling to her waist in natural curls, and Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous at the girls perfect hour-glass figure. Her eyes were a perfect match to her eyes, and even from where Hermione was standing, she could see the wise, gentle look in them. She, too had the natural tan complexion, as well as the same facial structure as the boys, if feminine instead of the males masculine features. She moved with more grace then Hermione could ever hope to have, and the elegant blue dress robes only enhanced her beauty.

The second girl was less beautiful than the older girl and less attention demanding than the boy, as well as less powerful in aura as Harry, but was perhaps the most striking of all of them. She was shorter than both boys and the older girl, and Hermione guessed her to be the age of twelve. The young girl had ash blond hair, falling in loose curls to the girls shoulder blades, though it was held up in a ponytail. She had the same facial structure as the other three, although hers was still slightly fat, having not yet completely shed the baby fat. Her most stunning feature, though, were the bright, electric blue eyes that were quickly flickering from Harry, to the older boy, to the other girl and back again. Dressed in black shorts, a dark green, long sleeved top and a black leather jacket with knee-high, lace up boots, the girl looked rather like an elf.

. . .

Harry could barely breathe as he walked closer to those three people and those three people walked closer to him. He couldn't believe it, but he had to. He could feel their presences, could taste their auras on his tounge. For years, he had been able to sense when any of these three people were in the same room as him, as had they, and now there was no doubt in any of their minds who the other three people were.

As they all stopped, Harry gulped down the lump that suddenly made itself known in his throat. He was standing opposite the tall, blond-haired boy. The older girl stood on his right, whilst the elf-like girl stood on his left.

"Peter"

"Susan"

"Edmund"

"Lucy"

They all sighed, joining hand almost subconsciously. Glancing at each other, they took in the differences and similarities, happy to be reunited at long last.

"We haven't been separated that long, ever."

. . .

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Tranfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, watched, intruged at the four students standing in the middle of the Great Hall, calling the attention of all those still in the hall. They stood in a square, each of them holding hands, and Harry Potter looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him.

When she heard their whispers of names, she was able to hide her confusion, and when she heard the little girls statement, she knew it was time to intervene and get some answers. Her heels clacking sharply on the stone floors of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall stalked up to the four students.

"What is going on here?"

All four of them started, turning around sharply. She noticed that all of their hands went were she presumed their wands were hidden. Harry's went to his hip, where she knew he usually kept his wand in one of his pockets. The other boy did the same. The oldest girls hand automatically curled up inside her sleeve, and the youngest child arm disappeared under her jacket as she reached to pull something out behind her back.

"A reunion . . . Professor." The oldest boy said, eyeing her from hed to toe slowly. She noticed that he had stepped forward in front of the other three. "A reunion we will continue in private." He cast his eyes about the wondering faces of the eavesdropping people surrounding them in the Great Hall. "Come."

He walked out of the hall, the other three following, Harry not even looking back to smile or wave at his friends.

Professor McGonagall watched, shocked as they walked out of the Great Hall amid stares and whispers of new gossip for Hogwarts walls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry soon got the lead as he led them to an empty classroom on the third corridor, near the charms classroom.

Once all four of them were inside, and the door locked with a nifty little charm Susan had cast, all four of them ran towards each other, embracing each other exuberantly as Peter's long, strong arms held them all together.

Lucy was sobbing lightly into the young mans shoulder, one of his arms wrapped tightly around her small shoulders, whilst he held Susan around the shoulders with his other arm as she cried silently into their tight little circle. He had both of his hands touching Edmund - or Harry - holding him tightly by the thinly muscled biceps.

It took some time, but eventually, only Lucy was left with tears still flowing form her eyes, held tightly against Peter's side as Edmund and Susan grabbed hold of each other.

"So what's been going on with you lives the past three years?" Peter asked eventually.

Edmund looked around, noticed that neither girl really seemed to want to say anything, so he spoke up first.

"When we were first sent here, I ended up in what I later found out was my new relatives house. In this world, I am called Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. In my first year, when I was eleven, I saved the Philosophers stone from Lord Voldemort, who was stuck on the back of our Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers head." He had to stop for a moment when Lucy gasped and reached out for him, obviously not wanting to move from Peters side, but wanting both of her brothers next to her. Bothe he and Susan moved closer.

"Anyway, in second year, the Chambers of Secrets were opened, and a Basilisk was let out - you remember what a Basilisk is, don't you? Good. So I went down there, its in the first floor girls bathroom, by the way, with my new friend Ron, and the DADA teacher of that year, Gildroy Lockheart." Susan snorted, and both Edmund and Peter chuckled at the un-ladylike sound that procured from their sister that they hadn't heard in many years and were extremely grateful to hear again.

"He was a complete fraud, and anyway, when he tried to use Ron's wand, because we had done something with his, it was already broken in half, so when he cast an Obliviate, it backfired and hit him instead. He lost pretty much all of his memory, but he also caused a cave in, and I was on one side with Ron and Lockheart on the other. But I went on, and met the teenage version of Lord Voldemort, who was called Tom Marvolo Riddle, who called forth the Basilisk, which then attacked me. It bit me, I stabbed the dairy, which was sucking life force from Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, to give to the apparition, then Fawkes, Dumbledore's Pheonix appeared, healed me, and took us back to the surface." Edmund told his siblings.

"Then in third year, Sirius Black, who's my Godfather in this - whatever it is, escaped from Azkaban Prison. The DADA Professor that year was actually quite good, Remus Lupin, who was a friend of James Potter, my father here, and Sirius Black. He's also a Werewolf.

Anyway, Dementors were put around the school, and some attacked us on the train, I relieved my worst memory and fainted. Then over the year, I learned the Patronus Charm from Professor Lupin.

Over the year, we had a few false scared about Sirius, one of him even getting into the castle, and when he did we had to spend the night in the Great Hall.

At the end of the year, we - meaning Hermione, Ron and I - snuck to the Shrieking shack and found him in there, got attacked slightly before Lupin got to us, they had an argument, we found out that Sirius was frmaed by another frined, Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, who had been hiding in his Animagus form as Ron's pet rat, Lupin and Sirius capture him Snape - the Potions Professor - appeared, tied Wormtail up and told us to get out of there.

We got to the surface, realised it was a full moon, remembered that Lupin hadn't taken the Wolfsbane Potions, made a run fro out lives, Wormtail got away, Sirius went after Lupin, I went after Sirius, we got attacked by Dementors, I passed out, he got arrested.

Later, me and Hermione went back in time by a time turner she hsd been using all year to get to classes, we saved Buckbeak - A Hippogriff who had been executed earlier that day - went back to the Dementor scene, cast a successful Patroni, saved Sirius, went back to the hospital wing.

And nothing's really happened this year. Yet." He concluded.

The others stared at him for a moment before Lucy started speaking.

"In this world I am called Rayne Grey, and I grew up in a horrible Orphanage in Italy since I was seven, I think. I'm English, originally. I got accepted to Folia Magicae Academia when I was ten, and started that October. We have different term times to you, I think. Anyway, I enrolled in all the basic subjects, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic. I also enrolled in Weapons and Combat, Ancient Runes and Rituals of the New and Old. They are all actually quite fun. Except from being the top of my class, and a few mysteries that I have solved and have now become the Folia Detective - its quite hilarious actually, it all started with a few raisins, a boys toilet and girls purse."

Susan interrupted before Lucy could continue, knowing how much her sister could go on.

"I go to Beauxbatons and I was already enrolled there when I arrived here. I have a two younger sisters and an older brother in this world, and I am called Allison Cero. Nothing had happened during my stay, although I have made quite a few connections through friends with girls with parents in high political power, and my presence during Balls always helps." She laughed haughtily at the end, and Lucy and Edmund shared a grin as they remembered a number of late night parties during their time's in Narnia. Susan always had enjoyed a good Ball.

"In this world, my name is Alexander Gates and I go to Durmstrang. I have already made myself known for my prowess during war games, as we do those as often as we can at the school. Like Susan, when I arrived here, I was already attending Durmstrang. I have made a number of friends with high political standing, and have already been accepted in my chosen career for when I graduate this year. I will be becoming a Hunter."

The others stayed quiet at this, knowing what a job a Hunter had - it was a bit like a hit-wizard, but instead of becoming an assassin, Hunters track and trap and capture there prey before they take them back to their HQ. It was an honour to be accepted so young, and all four in the room know this.

"When do you think we can go home?" Lucy asked quietly into the silence of the room.

"I don't know, Lou, I don't know. When Aslan tells us, I suppose. Because Aslan never was a tame lion."

* * *

**New chapter, I'm quite proud of myself actually - Four stories updated in one night. Hope you enjoyed this, and Review, please!**


End file.
